


Patroclus & Achilles

by pckdrg



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pckdrg/pseuds/pckdrg
Summary: Oneshots of your favourite Greeks.





	1. The Cave

Patroclus was sitting under his favourite tree, the breeze displaying on his face. He was leaning his elbows on his knees, his back against the tree. The resin tingled a little through his clothes, but he didn't mind. He would bathe lather. Normally he would spend every second of his day with Achilles, but he needed to get away from him from time to time. Being around Achilles was suddenly quite overwhelming, ever since Achilles had spoken those words.

'My mother cannot see us here.' He had spoken the words casually, just passing on information. He hadn't heard Patroclus gasp, hadn't noticed how Patroclus' body stiffened up, hadn't seen the glint in Patroclus' eyes. Achilles was as naive as he had always been, even as a little boy.

Achilles had just announced it and rolled around in the bed, and had fallen asleep. Patroclus did not sleep that night. Every movement in the bed, when Achilles stirred or moved around, send shivers through his body and made his neck feel warm. First he thought he was sick, that he had a fever. But Achilles had put his hand on Patroclus' forehead to see if he felt hot, and had looked so directly into his eyes that Patroclus' throat had closed up. He then realised he wasn't sick. 

So when Achilles started washing himself in the river, Patroclus said he was going for a walk on his own. Normally they would swim in the river together, and there wouldn't be a worry, an awkward moment.. But now, Patroclus had to restrain himself from looking at Achilles too long and he had to push every fantasy out of his head. So it was just easier to not be around Achilles all the time. It cleared his head.

He sighed and stood up. He ruffled his dark hair and pushed it out of his face. He walked the same path back, counting his steps, to distract himself from getting too excited to see Achilles again.

Achilles was lying on the river bank, his toga wrapped around his waist only, so his chest was displayed in the sun. His body was still a bit wet, but it was drying up quickly - it was a warm day.

Patroclus swallowed all his nerves and sat down next to him. Achilles kept his eyes closed.

'You're going to get a sunburn.'

Achilles' mouth became a grin, his teeth showing slightly. His teeth were a bit crooked, and Patroclus loved it about him. Achilles' body was half-god, obviously handsome and without any flaws, but his teeth made Patroclus realise that he was also half-human. It made him more real.

'Apollo wouldn't dare', he replied slowly. 

He opened his eyes now. Patroclus smiled down at him. 

'He could still burn a hole in your ego, though', he chucked back.

Achilles had moved so fast - he always did, Patroclus never knew if he was just unobservant or if Achilles was just extremely fast - that he knocked Patroclus down. He had quickly rolled him over and sat on his stomach, holding his arms in a firm grip beside him. Achilles laughed at him.

'I already got you for that, Patroclus. Why do you think my father agreed to my request to have you as my companion?'

'So that's the reason?' Patroclus' heart sank a little, but he was still breathless because of the feeling of lying beneath Achilles, who was holding him tightly. A few weeks ago this was normal and they had pushed each other all the time, as friends, but now it almost hurt his body because it felt afire.

Achilles didn't answer immediately, but instead bent down and stopped just before Patroclus' face. Patroclus held his breath.

'Of course not. You were different than the rest. I knew I wanted you as my companion the moment I saw you sitting in the corner, not showing up where you ought to have been. The moment you talked to me, but not in a manner that other people do, praising me and gaping at me.. You were talking to me as if I were an equal, a human.' Achilles' grip had loosened while he was talking, only focussing on Patroclus.

Patroclus took his chance and tried to free his hands now that Achilles wasn't using any force, and succeeded. His heart pounded in his chest and he was sure Achilles could feel it, hear it even, but he took all his courage and pulled a string of the blonde hair that only Achilles had behind his ear. He felt Achilles breathe out fast. They stared at each other for a few more moments, both unsure how long it was. It could be seconds, but also minutes.

'Let's go back to the cave', Achilles said at last, and he stood up quickly. 'It's getting dark already.'

They walked back to the cave in silence.

They ate with Chiron, while he explained about the stars. It was a really clear sky that evening and that was always one of Patroclus' favourite nights, because he loved hearing about the stars. His favourite was by far the Canis Major constellation.

Later that night, when Achilles and Patroclus were getting ready to sleep, Chiron bade them goodnight and disappeared outside. He always preferred sleeping in the woods.

Patroclus was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling of the cave. He felt Achilles staring at him, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Achilles was lying on his side, facing him.

'You remember when I told you about my mother?' He asked him quietly.

Patroclus turned around, so he was looking at Achilles. He raised an eyebrow.

'When I told you that she doesn't see us here.' His voice was almost a breath, really quiet, not like the cool and casually loud voice Achilles normally had.

Patroclus nodded slowly.

Achilles bent forward. 'She could see us today, at the river bank.. But not here. She wouldn't know anything about what would happen here.' He bit his lip.

Patroclus had never seen Achilles nervous. Had never seen him biting his lip, anticipating someone else's answer, talking this quiet.

'And what would happen here?' Patroclus replied, leaning forward as well.

Achilles hesitated, and then, in one swift movement, gracious as always, put his arm around Patroclus' waist and pulled him towards him. Patroclus breathed out fast, and felt the warmth of Achilles' body against his own. He looked up, he was not as tall as him, so his head was somewhere at his chin. He saw Achilles lean down and he felt his lips on his.


	2. Agamemnon's pride

Odysseus was looking at the man in the chair, who was biting the nail of his index finger. Over the past few weeks, Odysseus had noticed a lot of the mannerisms and oddities of King Agamemnon. Biting his nail meant that he was nervous.

He should be - Achilles was arriving soon. And even though Achilles had agreed to fight, Agamemnon was not Achilles' King. Having met the Prince himself a few times, Odysseus knew exactly how sensitive Achilles was to being told what to do. Odysseus had tried to talk to Agamemnon about this, but he would not hear it. All Achilles had to do was kneel, he had said while he waved his hand impatiently.

The men gathered outside, since everyone was sick of staying in their tents and they saw boats arriving. Whispers went among them, talking about the mighty half-god. Agamemnon sighed and stood up. Odysseus shot him a look but Agamemnon rolled his eyes and walked out of the tent.

The soldiers exited the boat and made their way through the sand. Some were grinning at the other men, saluting them, while others cast their eyes downward, not making eye contact. They were wearing identical armour, all except Achilles and Patroclus. Achilles was wearing a silk tunic with a dark red cape. His dark blonde hair was loosely tied so it fell just below his shoulders, touching his shoulder blades as it moved in the wind. He smiled at the other men and waved at some, but in a polite way, not arrogant. Odysseus saw Agamemnon's eyes narrow.

At last, Achilles looked over at Patroclus, who was wearing some of Achilles' clothes, with a cape as well. He never wore it like Achilles though, never looked as divine as him, even though he was a handsome man. Patroclus looked through the crowd, as if he was calculating and analyzing the situation. Odysseus had warned Agamemnon about him, told him that Patroclus was a clever boy and less naive than Achilles. Furthermore, the thing he cared most about was Achilles so he advised Agamemnon to think about his decisions wisely if they concerned him. 

Agamemnon had huffed. 'He's only Achilles'...' He struggled to find the word. 'He means nothing. He is an exile, and only shares a bed with him from time to time, I hear. Look at him. What's so special about him that the Aristos Achaion chooses him?'

Odysseus didn't know. He had bit his lip in response, and tried to retrieve the memory of all the times he had met Patroclus. He had liked the boy - Patroclus had been a little boy when he had first met him, and even a blind man could see that he was mesmerised by young Achilles. But wasn't every boy? Wasn't every boy in Peleus' castle gaping at him every time he walked by, placing themselves next to him during breakfast, hoping to get chosen? Hoping to become Achilles' companion? 

But Achilles had chosen Patroclus. They are soulmates, Peleus had told Odysseus when the latter had asked him about it. Odysseus had shrugged back then and told the King that no such thing existed.

But now he saw the way Achilles was looking at Patroclus, gazing at him as Patroclus went off board, gazing the coast line for unknown people, enemies, searching the beach with protective eyes. If there was something or someone that would like to threaten or attack Patroclus right now, Achilles would have already spotted it and possibly killed it within seconds.

Achilles straightened his back and walked straight towards Agamemnon. Odysseus heard Agamemnon hold his breath. 

Achilles stopped and stood before him. They were the same height, but years apart in age. Agamemnon remained silent, expecting Achilles to bow or kneel for him. No such thing happened. Patroclus caught up and stood besides Achilles. He nodded at Odysseus, who smiled back.

Achilles gazed at Agamemnon, the corner of his mouth slightly raised. Finally, he spoke.

'I have brought my best men, and also some gifts.' He waved his hand at the boat. 'They are stacked in there.' He spoke very clearly, but in a polite way.

'Thank you. I am glad you came', Agamemnon replied. He tried to keep his voice level, but Odysseus knew how honest it was. He needed Achilles for this war. 

Achilles smiled. 'So did I. They will be talking about this war for a long time. I do not wish to miss it.'

Agamemnon looked over at Patroclus, his eyes scanning the boy - soon to be a man. 

Achilles saw him look. 'Patroclus. My therapon.' He said the word with a certain defiance, as if challenging Agamemnon to comment on it. Agamemnon must have noticed this too, because he only nodded and said nothing about Patroclus.

'Someone will show you your tent. You can eat and drink and wash yourself, it must have been a long journey. We will talk later.' And with that, he turned around and walked away.

Achilles turned to Odysseus. 'He is not pleased.'

Odysseus grinned. 'Certainly not.'

'I will not kneel to him. He is not my King. I am here out of my own accord', Achilles said very clearly.

'I understand, young Prince. You do not yet grasp the benefits of diplomacy.'

Achilles' mouth curved into a smile. 'That is why you are here.'

Odysseus said nothing and shook his head. 'Your tent is over there.' He pointed to the end of the camp. 'One of the servants will show you. I presume only one tent is necessary?'

Patroclus flushed a little, but Achilles' face was unreadable. 'You presumed correctly.'

'Well then, I'll leave you to it.' He walked towards Diomedes, who was looking at Achilles rather sourly.

Patroclus looked up at Achilles. 'Warm welcome, huh?'

Achilles shrugged. 'We are not here to make friends.' They started walking towards their tent, following one of the servants.

'Still, you do not want Agamemnon as your enemy', Patroclus replied.

'I have no enemies. Only people who are afraid of me.'

He said all of this in his own simplicity, not in a haughty way. It had always been like this, Patroclus realized. Ever since Achilles had been a boy, he had been promised to be the best of Greeks, the Aristos Achaion. And he was. He certainly was the best fighter, Chiron had told him that he could not teach him anything new on mount Pelion back in the days. So when Achilles said things like this, it sounded as if he was reciting a story he had heard a thousand times, as if other people had instructed him to answer like this. He was stating the truth, without arrogance, his own honest and slightly naive nature shining through. Patroclus didn't know whether he loved or disliked this about Achilles.

They washed and fed themselves until they were content and they laid on the bed. Odysseus had given them only one tent and one bed. Patroclus felt a little uncomfortable, but Achilles didn't seem bothered. Then again, he didn't have the prying and jealous eyes on him. Patroclus felt a bit jeopardized because of his position as Achilles' companion.

Later that evening, they had a meeting. The most important kings sat in the front row of the tent, which was a known fact. Achilles entered the tent with Patroclus and walked straight towards the first row and sat down. He motioned Patroclus to sit beside him, who seemed a little hesitant. Achilles took his hand, and pulled him down slowly as he smiled at him reassuringly.

Agamemnon's eyes widened. 'He is an exile', he spat. Even though everybody had been talking, they all seemed to understand what this was about immediately and they fell silent.

'He is my companion. If you do not wish him to be here, I will leave as well', Achilles replied simply.

The silence seemed to stretch forever. Achilles' hand was on Patroclus' shoulder, pushing him down back into the chair.

Agamemnon stared into Achilles' green eyes, and his mouth formed a straight line. Odysseus was leaning his head in his hand, stroking his beard, staring at Achilles.

'Careful now, Prince. Do not make demands when you have not won a battle yet', Agamemnon whispered. It was a threatening sound coming from the old man. Patroclus rather had that he would scream.

Achilles smiled, but Patroclus knew it was a mocking smile. 'I was not making demands. Only statements.'

Agamemnon's mouth twitched into a scowl. Then, because he did not want to make a scene and found the thought of fighting with Achilles about every little thing tiring, nodded curtly. So Achilles and Patroclus stayed in their seats. Patroclus looked up at Achilles, trying to make eye contact with him, but Achilles just stared ahead.

When the meeting was over, Achilles took Patroclus hand and they walked out of the tent. Patroclus felt Agamemnon's eyes burning in his back.

'Let's walk to the beach', Achilles said. 'I want to run.'

Patroclus smiled. Seeing Achilles run, with his cheeks a bit flushed, his tongue between his teeth, his gaze set on the end of the beach, his swift feet moving incredibly fast - Patroclus could never look away. It was his favourite Achilles.

'Tell me, is it your goal to make Agamemnon hate you?'

Achilles scoffed. 'He already hates me.'

Patroclus sped up with him. 'But you do not need to fight with him about every small thing. Especially not me.'

Achilles stopped abruptly and turned around. 'You think you count as a small thing?'

Patroclus looked down at the sand. 'Of course. What does it matter where I sit?'

'To me, everything', Achilles simply replied. 'To Agamemnon you may seem like a small thing, but for me, you're everything. I'll fight with him every day if it means you can sit next to me.' And with that, he threw himself at Patroclus, and together they fell in the sand, laughing, as Achilles pulled him on top of him.


End file.
